Sonreír a veces no es fácil
by Jackeline762
Summary: Mikey tiene un sentimiento quizas no correspondido por su amiga pelirroja... mal resumen, solo echenle un vistazo a una pareja tan crack :) Basado en la cancion pierrot de vocaloid


**Holasssss! Solo estoy aburrida escribiendo para mis demás fics, y se me ocurrió subir esto...Ni yo sé de donde salió pero desde hace tiempo que pienso en esta pareja tan...tan...tan ¿extraña? Pero bueno quizás esto es una vasofia y lo ojos te ardan en llamas así que estas advertida/o**

**Sin mas, disfruten...o no:**

**.**

**.**

**Pierrot...**

_Estaré bien...estoy bien  
_

_soy quien se hace un tonto por ti_

_de un circo provengo yo, un pobre pierrot..._

_._

_._

_._

AAAAAAAHHH!

-¡Deja de correr, enano!

-¡Si dejo de correr, me matarás!

-¡ESA ES LA IDEA!

No otra vez...Solo le lancé un pequeño globo de agua, que envés de tener agua tenía pizza que encontré bajo mi cama de nosé cuantos días, y se pone así...Aunque se ve muy gracioso con toda la pizza en la cara y molesto. Sigo sin arrempentirme.

-Jajajaja Ya Raph, no fue...Jeje...Solo es pizza..Jajaja

_Sobre la luna yo jugaría_

_manteniendo el equilibrio solo por ti_

_mi trabajo es hacerte reír_

_para poder ver esa sonrisa hermosa_

Y menos me arrepiento viendo las sonrisas y risas de mi otro par de hermanos. Nisiquiera Leo puede hablar sin reirse, sabía que esta era una buena broma, pero sin importar cuanto intente convercerlo, Raph sigue tratando de matarme mientras corro por mi vida

-¡Enserio bro, no lo volveré a hacer pero dejáme!- Obvio que lo volveré a hacer

-¿Piensas que te voy a creer?- Bueno, al menos lo intenté -Te voy a dar una lección para que ni se te pase por la cabeza hacerlo denuevo

-Jeje ¡Mikey corre! jajaja- Logra articular donnie entre risas...sip, valió la pena

Seguimos corriendo en circulo alrededor de toda la sala, mientras mis hermanos están explotando en carcajadas, al igual que...

-¿April?...

_Pero te ví llorando entre la multitud_

_no ensucies ese bello rostro solo con dolor _

_Lo que tus padres no notaron, yo lo pude ver desde lejos_

_y no pensé un segundo en secarlas_

-.¡OUCH!- Me distraje un momento viendo a April y choqué contra una pared. En eso, Raph me levanta por el sobrante de la bandana con mirada asesina y cubierta de pizza. Veo que se forma una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de April al ver mi cara de espanto, y el dolor del choque desaparece, al igual que el miedo a lo que me haga Raph

-Vamos bro, no hagas algo de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte- Intento convencerlo por ultima vez, antes de que deforme mi bello rostro

-Va a ser difícil que me arrempienta de esto- Valió la pena intentarlo...Cierro las ojos y me preparo para la paliza, la cual empieza con una llave de brazo y mientras intento librarme veo que ella esta preocupada

_Estaré bien, estoy bien_

_No me duele nada solo por ti_

_mientras tu seas felíz, yo tambien lo seré_

Pero pronto mi hermano me suelta y escuchó la voz de Splinter

-¿Que sucede aquí?

-Nada, sensei- Respondemos al unísono los cuatro, porque si se entera de la verdad, nos castiga a todos

Y al mismo tiempo en que respondimos, se le escapa a April una lágrima, la cual intenta tapar

-¿Por qué Raphael esta cubierto de pizza?- Vuelve a preguntarseveramente sensei

-Ehh...- Nos quedamos pensando en una buena excusa, pero..

-¿Y bien?

-Ahh...Pues...Raph estaba comiendo pizza hasta que... Ehh...- Vamos Leo sigue, pero se queda callado cuando Splinter toma con su bastón, mi globo roto que estaba en el piso

-¿Michelangelo tienes algo que decir?- ¿Por qué siempre que ve un globo, piensa que soy yo?...Bueno... Quizás por que el único que usa globos soy yo, pero debería darle el beneficio de la duda

-Ahh pues no, nada sensei- Me ve seriamente, como diciendo: "O dices la verdad, o te quedas sin videojuegos" y a mi no me queda de otra que confesar

-Le lance un globo lleno de pizza podrida a Raph, y me empezó a perseguir- Admito y Splinter me sigue viendo, mientras acaricia su larga barba

-Hmmmm...Y ¿Cual crees que seria un castigo apropiado?

-Ahhh...¿Reflexionar lo que hice encerrado en mi cuarto?- Nosé ustedes, pero para mi es un buen castigo. Sip, quedarme en mi habitación con todos mis comics, mis videojuegos y mis figuras de acción, pensando en lo que hice...Es un buen castigo

Sigue viéndome seriamente

-Y...¿Sin cenar?- Sigue viéndome

Suspiro y digo lo que sé que quiere oír -Y¿sin videojuegos por una semana?- Digo derrotado

-Me parece bien, ahora ve a tu habitación. Donatello y Leonardo, quiero que saquen todos los videojuegos y comics del cuarto de Michelangelo

Me voy caminando hasta mi habitación y escucho como Splinter susurra

-Cada día pierdo mas esperanzas en ti, hijo mío...

Nadie parece haberlo oído, así que supongo que es mi imaginación, pero aun así no puedo evitar que me duela...

Voy seguido de Donnie y Leo, mientras Raph va a lavarse la cara. Lo raro es que en todo este tiempo, no he visto que April haya sonreído, hasta pareciera que estaba triste, por eso salió esa lágrima. Quizás solo sean cosas mías

Y mientras Don y Leo sacan todos los videojuegos y comics, y mientras yo les ruego que no lo hagan, ella aparece preguntando por mi estado...

-Claro que estoy bien, April ¿por qué no lo estaría?

-Por la llave que te hizo Raph- ¿Soy yo o tiene los ojos cristalinos?

-Nah, eso no es nada comparado con lo que normalmente me hace. Suerte que Splinter apareció a tiempo- Hago un intento de broma, pero no funciona al verla así, tan triste aunque lo disimule

Intento hacer una de mis inocentes sonrisas, pero envés de eso solo me sale una extraña mueca

-Ahh...April...¿Estás bien?

-S-si lo estoy- Se voltea y tiene la intención de salir de ahí, pero le agarro la muñeca

-¿Segura? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí- Intento convencerla pero por lo visto no soy muy bueno convenciendo, porque vuelve a decir lo mismo

-S-si estoy b-bien- Y sale de mi cuarto y de la guarida, ahí me doy cuenta de que ya sacaron todas mis cosas, las cuales están en unas cajas apiladas en la salida de mi cuarto

Doy un suspiro de resignación por no poder sacar nada de las cajas y por no saber que tiene mi amiga. Cierro la puerta y me tumbo en mi cama mirando el techo

De pronto me empieza a doler la cabeza y recuerdo el choque contra la pared...

Cuando sonrió no sentí nada, pero ahora que la vi a punto de llorar siento el dolor multiplicado mil

-¡Agh!- Me siento y me tomo la cabeza aguantando el dolor, hasta que empieza a desvanecerse un poco

-Esto sería mas fácil, si jugara Silent Hill...

Pero no. No puedo salir de aquí hasta la mañana siguiente o hasta que sensei decida

Me quedo mirando el techo, sin saber que más hacer... Si me quedé sin videojuegos y sin comics y sin salir de aquí, haré lo mas divertido que se me ocurre:

Dormir

Me acuesto en la cama y cierro los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño y lentamente lo voy logrando...

. . .

-¿Eh? ¿En donde estoy?

¿Qué pasó? Hace un momento estba en mi cuerto y ahora estoy en...¿algo negro?

Es todo negro, como si estuviera en una habitación completamente negra. En eso, escucho unos gritos

-¿Quién esta ahí?- Pregunto un tanto asustado, me levanto y miro todo mi alrededor

-Eres un inútil- Escucho que alguien me habla pero no reconozco la voz ni tampoco de donde viene

-¿Me oíste? Sal de mi laboratorio, eres un estorbo- Ahora es una voz diferente que igual no reconozco, pero se escucha como un eco

-¡Concentráte! ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea lanzar globos?- Escucho una tercera voz

-¿Q-quienes son?- Sigo mirando a todos lados, cuando veo a Rapha a lo lejos, y sin pensarlo, corro hacia el

-¡Alejáte de mi! no puedo creer que seas mi hermano, eres un idiota

-¿Qué?- Fui hacia el, pero se apartó cuando quise abrazarlo

-¿Estas sordo? ¡Que te larges de aquí! No sirves para nada- Me volteo y veo a Don mirándome con odio, veo a un lado y esta Leo mirándone de igual forma

-Arruinas al equipo, por tu culpa April se alejo de nosotros, y cuando regresó, solo la metimos en mas problemas, por tu culpa se cayeron esos cilindros de mutágeno de la nave krang y quedaron esparcidos por toda la ciudad

-N-no, fue un accidente Leo, yo no-

-Siempre es un accidente, Michelangelo- Me volteo temerosamente para saber quien me interrumpió y veo a Splinter

-Es por esos mismos accidentes que nuestro mas letal enemigo casi descubre nuestro hogar. No piensas en otra cosa que no sea hacer bromas de mal gusto, que solo estresan a los demás

-No, sensei, no lo hago para estresar s-solo-

-¡Silencio!- Golpea el suelo con su bastón y al hacerlo el piso tiembla, lo que hace que caiga al perder el equilibrio. Levanto la mirada a Splinter y me sigue hablando

-Estoy profundamente arrepentido de no haberte abandonado el día que mutaste. No mereces llevar el nombre Hamato...

De pronto mi familia se desvanece y solo escucho unas frases que pienso están dirigidas hacia mí

-¡Mikey, ten cuidado! ¡Casi nos matan por tu culpa!- Eso si lo reconozco. Es Leo. Casi siempre me dice eso cuando salimos al patrullaje

-¿L-Leo?

-Enano ¡¿Quisieras dejarme en paz?! ¡No quiero jugar videojuegos contigo! ¡Solo sirves para estorbar!- Y ese es Raph cuando le pido que juguemos videojuegos o cualquier otra cosa, por que todo el mundo suele estar ocupado y el, aunque suele estar aburrido cambiando los canales, también dice que esta ocupado

-¡Mikey! ¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que NO entres a mi laboratorio?! Me estas distrayendo y tengo trabajos que hacer- Donnie siempre me dice lo mismo cuando entro en su laboratorio, siempre le pregunto si lo puedo ayudar y siempre me responde lo mismo

-¡Idiota! Dejaste que se escaparan...

-¡Deja de jugar y presta atención!...

-¡Te dije que no tocaras eso! ¿Por que nunca escuchas?...

Sigo escuchando las mismas frases que casi siempre me dicen mis hermanos, hasta que cierro los ojos y grito un

-¡BASTA!

Abro de golpe los ojos y me encuentro en mi cama

-S-solo fue un sueño...- Estoy temblando, sudando frío y con ganas de llorar pero intento controlarme

Veo la hora y noto que son mas de las once

¿Dormí por tanto tiempo? Me vuelvo a acostar, aunque ya no quiera dormir después de esa pesadilla, pero siento algo incómodo en un costado, lo tomo y es mi T-phone. Se me ocurre jugar con él, fue lo único que no sacaron de mi cuarto

Pero prefiero dejar lo de jugar para después, y le envío un mensaje a April

"Hey, April"

"Ojala que responda" Pienso algo preocupado

. . .

Pasan los minutos y sigue sin responder, estoy jugando Flappy bird mientras espero a que responda pero no lo hace y me desespero, tanto que decido salir a verla para que me diga que tiene. Abro silenciosamente la puerta de mi habitación y salgo para cerrarla detrás mío y después dar largos y silenciosos pasos hasta la entrada de la guarida

No hay nadie en la sala, de seguro estan durmiendo o algo así. Salgo de la guarida y corro por el drenaje hasta una alcantarilla para abrirla y salir de ahí...Espero volver antes de que Splinter note que no estoy...

* * *

. . .

Voy saltando de edificio en edificio hasta que logro ver el de April y corro hasta la ventana, la toco y después de unos segundos sale medio dormida

-¿Mikey? ¿Que haces aquí?

-Hola, dormilona. Solo quería saber como estaba mi mejor amiga

-Soy tu única amiga

-Es lo mismo, solo quiero saber que tienes

-¿De que hablas?

-hablo de que ¿por qué llorabas?

-Y-yo no lloraba- Se le vuelven a cristalizar los ojos

-Vamos, puedes confiar en mí, somos amigos ¿no?

De un momento a otro es un mar de lágrimas y yo la abrazo en un intento de consuelo, que obviamente no esta funcionando

-Vamos piensa Mikey...- Busco una forma de hacerla reír y que cambie esas lágrimas por una sonrisa

-¡Lo tengo!- Me separo de ella y entro a su habitación para buscar la pelota que esta en una esquina. La tomo y me monto sobre ella buscando equilibrio aunque sé que en cualquier momento me caeré

Hago como si fuera un payaso, montado en la pelota. Veo que limpia sus lágrimas y me mira algo sorprendida, hasta yo estoy sorprendido...Pero como ya me esperaba, perdí el equilibrio y caí

Me levanto adolorido, y April se acerca muy preocupada

_Estaré bien, estoy bien_

_Soy el torpe que cae muchas veces_

_de un circo provengo yo, un pobre pierrot...  
_

Me ayuda a pararme y me toco la nariz solo para descubrir que estoy sangrando, volteo hacia April y luego al cielo estrellado de esta noche, pensando mas cosas para alegrarla

-¿Por que eres así?- Pero su pregunta me distrae

-¿Así como?- La miro confundido

-Deja de hacerte el desentendido, sé que te dolió caerte de la pelota, sé que te dolió la llave de Raph, y sé que te dolió lo que dijo Splinter ¿por que lo ocultas?

-Nosé a que te refieres con 'lo que dijo Splinter'- Entonces ese susurro no fue mi imaginación... -Pero te aseguro que yo no oculto nada, así soy. Ya estoy acostumbrado a los ataques de ira de Raph, a los regaños de Splinter y de Leo, y a Donnie siempre queriendo que esté lejos de él...Ya es normal

Siento unas manos a cada lado de mis mejillas que me obligan a verla y ella,aun con ojos llorosos me sigue hablando

_Muestráme el rostro oculto bajo esa máscara_

_ que normalmente no muestras al resto del mundo_

-Por favor, deja de aparentar que todo está bien, quitáte esa máscara sonriente

-¿De que máscara hablas?- Lo admito. Todo este tiempo me he hecho el inocente...Sé de que me habla, y a cada pregunta es mas difícil fingir una sonrisa

_Estarás bien, estas bien_

_No importa si no puedes sonreír,_

_no lo intentes de nuevo o me dolerá_

-Deja de sonreír o me dolerá a mi también- Dice con una sonrisa comprensiva y lentamente borro la mía, pero en cuanto lo hago los ojos se me cristalizan y pronto empiezan a derramar lágrimas que no intento parar, pronto me tiemblan los labios incapaz de hablar mientras ella me abraza...Aunque sea un simple acto, significa mucho para mí

_Si te lastimas, solo llora_

_Si te enojas, solo grita_

_Es algo tan natural...ya no lo ocultes_

Pasan los minutos y no tengo intención de soltarme, me siento tan bien así... Como si todos los problemas se hubieran ido

_Estarás bien, estas bien_

_no importa si no puedes soportar_

_lloraré contigo hoy, no lo escondas mas_

Nos separamos y me sonríe de manera comprensiva, y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa pero mas temblorosa

_Estaré bien, estoy bien_

_fuiste la unica que lo entendió,_

_mi verdadero rostro que casi olvidé_

Me quedo viéndola y ella también me ve. Nos vamos acercando y cierra los ojos, yo hago lo mismo pero reacciono antes de que pase algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir

-A-adiós, April- Abro los ojos y me separo de ella, para levantarme y alejarme corriendo de la ventana...

En un momento me detengo y murmuro

"Donnie se enamoró primero, tu lo mereces a él"

Vuelvo a correr, aun con lágrimas en los ojos pero al menos no voy a traicionar a mi hermano...

Bajo de la azotea de un edifico al ver una alcantarilla, entro en ella y corro por el drenaje hasta llegar a la guarida. Empiezo a caminar lentamente y con sigilo para no despertar a nadie pero...

-¿Mikey? ¿Que haces despierto?- No, no es Leo, tampoco es Rapha, ni siquiera podía ser Splinter

-H-hola, Donnie- Tenía que ser Don -S-solo estaba caminando por las alcantarillas

-¿Pero que haces fuera de tu cuarto? Splinter te matará si te ve- Que bueno que esta oscuro, así no puede ver que sigo llorando

-Por favor no se lo digas ¿Si?

y ante la suplica el suspira un: 'está bien'

-¡Gracias! Buenas noches, bro- Voy a las escaleras y las subo para correr hasta mi habitación. Cierro la puerta y me acuesto en mi cama tratando se conciliar el sueño, pero envés de eso solo sigo derramando lágrimas y pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si no me hubiera ido

"Ya estas en casa Michelangelo, ya deja de llorar...Vuelve a ponerte la mascara y se Mikey otra vez..." Intento sonreír y cierro los ojos concentrándome en esa mueca que llamo sonrisa...

* * *

. . .

Al día siguiente, Splinter me deja salir de mi habitación, pero aun no puedo tocar mis videojuegos ni mis comics, aun así sonreí. Ahora si parece una sonrisa...

Incluso cuando la veo, estoy sonriendo. Incluso cuando la veo tomada de mano con Casey, yo sigo sonriendo. Incluso cuando por la noche escucho a Donnie llorando, estoy sonriendo mientras lo consuelo. Incluso cuando me acuesto en mi cama y suelto unas cuantas lágrimas, y mis labios empiezan a temblar...yo sigo sonriendo

...Porque así es Mikey...

* * *

**Gracias por leer! Si llegaste hasta aquí, quiere decir que de milagro no se te quemaron los ojos ¡yay!**

**Ok, ya enserio gracias por leer y también por dejar aunque sea un pequeño comentario para saber si te gustó o lo odiaste o si enserio se te quemaron los ojos**

**Bye!**


End file.
